


Struck By You

by BrinaMay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, Eyes Open side story, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Surprisingly Straight, Top Bucky Barnes, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinaMay/pseuds/BrinaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he saw her, he knew he was caught.</p><p> </p><p>How Bucky Barnes met Alisha Waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Bucky Barnes couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way the sky blue minidress hugged and shaped around every curve and detail of a body he wanted to explore himself. Her long, pale brown hair swayed with her easy movements. A bright, cherry red lipped grin spread across her face as she pulled he hair up into a messy, lopsided bun.   
She headed toward him, letting him gaze at the bright stormy blue seas captured by her irises. He tried not to smirk as she crossed her arms on the edge of the counter beside him. Her cute, plush little rear had his hand aching to smack against it.  
"Two Caramel Apples and a Strawberry Swirl." Her teeth were white an slightly uneven behind the bright red.  
"Caramel." Bucky said softly, stressing the 'car' of it an dropping the second 'a'.   
"Caramel." She glanced at him, straightening out her posture. He watched the movement of her lips as she annunciated the 'ra'.  
"Haven't heard it pronounced like that." His eyes locked with hers and her lips parted.   
"I-"   
"Here ya go ma'am." The bartender put the drinks in front of her on a small tray.  
"Thank you." She said after a slight startle that nearly made him smile. "See you around."  
He gave a nod, watching as she walked away. Her rear swayed slightly as she headed back toward her table, setting them before her friends. He took a heavy drink of his whiskey. He needed something stronger to prevent him from going over to her and seeing if she'd spend the night with him.   
Wasn't that what he was here for though?  
Bucky let out a deep sigh as he watched the brunette head toward the dance floor with one of the gals, face lightened with a laughter he couldn't hear over the techno music every club seemed to be playing nowadays.  
He felt uneasy watching her, knowing he was like every other creep in this place. He couldn't help it though. Captivated as her body swayed in time with the fast beat tempo. His teeth ground together as she glanced over to him, her rear pressing into the front of her friends crotch as her hands trailed up long legs that seemed to go for miles.  
Her tongue peeked out to lick over her lips, though he wondered what she could do with the little pink muscle. She glanced away as someone walked up, setting his hands on her hips and pulling her in close. She looked hesitant, saying seething he couldn't make out. The moment the guy grinned was the moment Bucky put his glass down.  
"I said I don't want to dance with you." Her voice was soft, like when silk pressed and brushed up against itself.  
"Come on babe, it's just a little dance." The guy laughed softly, hand reaching to grab a handful of the girls rear.  
"She said she didn't want to, fucker." Bucky glared, hand pulling her gently toward him and wrapping an arm around her. "Besides, we were just leaving, weren't we doll?"  
"I..." She looked shocked.  
"Come on, its just one dance." The guy scoffed.  
"Take your shit someplace else, fucktard." Bucky spat at him, leading the girl away. "Go grab your coat."   
"But..." She bit he lip.  
"What did you call me you lowlife piece of shit? Just give me give minutes with the slut an-"   
He was cut off as Bucky suddenly turned and rammed his fist into the mans face, sending her staggering and falling backwards. His teeth ground together as he turned back to the girl, a hush falling over the club as people gathered around the unconscious man.   
"Coat." Bucky repeated.  
She nodded, whispering something to her fiends as she grabbed the grey jacket off the back of one of the chair. He flexed his hand, glancing at the flexing metal before motioning her to follow him as they headed out the door.  
"Where arewe0 going?" Her voice sounded frightened and she stayed quite a few paces away from him.  
"Coffee." He grunted.   
"I...okay." She swallowed.  
"What?" He stopped, turning to her.   
"It's just, I've never met you before and you just probably gave some guy a concussion because you hit him with your prosthetic hand and you could be a serial killer."  
"How'd you know it's not a real arm?" Bucky stalked toward her more.   
"Your hand is silver and I doubt you're wearing a glove." She pulled her jacket close around her. "Most people usually have wood or plastic but..."  
He paused his decent on her, captivated as the streetlights glittered over her hair and body. He gently tucked her cheek in his hand. She bit her lip and looked up, fingertips pressing against the back of his flesh hand.   
It took barely a few moments before he had her shoved against the wall, mouth on hers. Her hands gripped his shoulders, body arched so he could pull her close. He pulled back after a moment, adrenaline pounding in his veins. Her eyes were wide.  
"Your place?"   
"I don't even know your name." She whispered before an awkward laugh left her. "Oh my god I don't even know your name."   
Buckys brow rose before a slight chuckle left him. "It's Bucky. You?"   
"Alisha." She watched him. "My place is close."  
"Lead the way." He stepped back.  
She took his hand, walking quickly down the sidewalk toward her apartment. He tucked a hand in one of his pockets with a grin. When Natasha had told him to go and live a little he didn't think it was going to end like this.   
As soon as they were inside the apartment her back was pressed against the wall. His tongue danced with her own, his metal hand gripping her hips firmly as the other undid his jacket. He pulled back, her heavy breathing a signal that he needed to slow it down a bit.   
"God." She reached up, cold fingertips brushing against his cheek.   
"We should get you warmed up doll." He lifted her up suddenly, metal hand slipping to cradle her bottom.   
"Down the hall to the left." She wrapped her legs around him, giving a slight squeeze as her lips brushed against his jaw.   
He headed in the direction, trying not to stumble a his eyes adjusted o the darkness. His hand found the doorknob and he opened the door. He went to the bed, dropping her on it and smirking as a loud squeak slipped out of her.  
"I've been waiting to do this all night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda crappy but at least I got it finished.

Her squeal escaped her before she could stop it.  
Bucky pressed his mouth to hers heatedly, bending down to meet her. She pushed herself up on the bed, hand knotting itself into his hair. His weight made the bed dip lightly as he wedged a knee between her thighs and made himself at home.  
She felt breathless, airy even. As if she was on cloud nine and the only thing keeping her from falling off and plummeting to the ground was the feel of his hands gripping onto her bare thighs.  
She shifted her hips up against his knee, demanding friction to accompany her ever growing moans. He complied to her wishes, slowly rocking his knee toward her crotch. His lips hosted over her jaw, teeth grazing her flesh. She held her breath as he moved to press his body between her welcoming thighs.  
Her hands gritted his shoulders as he moved down the column of her throat with ease. His hand cupped her hip, the other dusting under the dress more bunched at her waist. His knuckle brushed against the damp front of her panties and she nearly jumped out of skin. Her head tilted back, pale brown locks falling over her shoulders as her lips parted.  
"What do you want?" His voice was hot against her ear, forcing a sober to race down her spine.  
"I want you to touch me."  
"I am touching you." He smirked.  
"I want your fingers inside of me." She nearly huffed. "I want to feel your fingers giving into me."  
"If that's what you want darling."   
Bucky grinned as he pushed the panties side and pressed a metal finger up against her opening. She sucked her breath in, tilting upwards as she eagerly awaited the entrance. He decided to tease her about, nearly groaning at the passing whimpers that spiked out of her like finals from a machine.  
"Its this what you wanted?" His tone was cocky as he slowly ducked the digit into her, relishing in the way she needly mewed in reply.   
He added another, slowly stroking her inside as he resisted the urge to stay jerking himself off. He went a different route though once he pulled his fingers from her damp cavern.  
"Bucky." She nearly whined until he got onto his knees at the foot of the bed, grabbing her knees and pulling her close.  
"I'm sure you'll like this better." He pulled her panties down, eyes roaming over the well grinned pussy and smirking up at her as he leaned close, kissing her lips before parting them with the top of his tongue.  
She gripped her bedspread, tying to remember the last time a guy   
-or girl for that matter- had eaten her out. She held her breath as she felt his tongue graze against her clout, slowly teasing it out before lapping his tongue across it.  
She couldn't stop her moans when he moved, doing his tongue into her as a thumb pressed the spot he had abandoned. She struggled to keep her hips still as he kept his menstruations up, eventually adding finger or two as time droned by.  
"Are you close baby girl?" He whispered, the sound vibrating her nub and forcing her to give a garbled mess of woods in reply. He laughed softly, pulling back and earning himself a half cry of refusal. He stood, shrugging out of his jacket and pulling his shirt off, Smith growing as a soft "Dear God" left her. Her made quick with of his shoes, socks and pants. He stood there, boxer briefs tight against his body and nearly mapping out every detail of his impressively large  cock.   
She watched him, eyes roaming over his hard body like a predator. She not her lip as he crawled over her, racing behind her to slowly unzip her dress and yanking her up to stand. She stumbled, letting the blue material drop to the ground. She stood in front of him bare.  
"You look amazing." She whispered.  
"Could say the same about you doll face." He grinned, pulling her close for a kiss.   
She dipped a hand into his underwear, fingertips grazing his hard member. He separated the kiss, morning her to lay down as he grabbed the condom and pulled his his remaining clothes off.  
She waited, hair spread around her head and legs parted for him. He went to her, tip pressed against her entrance as he propped himself above her. She nodded to him to go ahead. He didn't waste a moment to press into her.  
"Oh..." She nearly died from goes great it felt.  
She couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt this full. Had she ever been stretched out this much? She honestly didn't give a fuck. The only thing she cares about was the sudden thrust that had her throwing her head back and gripping onto him.  
His tongue flicked against a hard now, rolling it between his teeth gently as he ducked into her at a moderate pace. She dusted a hand into his hair, eagerly meeting him each thrust. He switched breasts, taking the equal amount of time on both sides before he sat up, gazing down at her flushed body with a little half smirk that nearly had her coming.   
He forced a gap from her as he pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. Her back arched, eyes fleeing closed as he hit a shot inside of her with each thrust. A soft cry left her, cool metal pressing against her hatred clit. Her hips pressed against his a she felt her self snap, nearly screaming his name a she unraveled along his hard cock. He kept going as he emptied himself into the condom, taking a few heavy breaths.   
The room was silent besides the heavy pa bring as he pulled out and disposed the condom before going to take a shower. She laid where he left her though. Her body felt warm and tingly, her smile like a giddy teenager who got the attention of the quarterback.  
She felt like a firework, maybe a thousand fireworks, she couldn't decide. All she knew was that she had just had the best sex of her entire life.  
"What time do you get out of work Wednesday?" He asked, dying his hair as he came out in a towel.  
"Around midnight." She sat up, still naked.  
"Where?" He began dressing.  
"The cafe on Rosewood and Milton." She watched as he wrote it down and shoes it in his pocket, getting his shoes on. "Why?"  
"Wait for me Wednesday."   
"I..." An eager flurry fest of butterflies began in her stomach. "Okay."  
"Good. Sleep tight, lock the door." He face her a quick, hard kiss before leaving.  
She watched him leave, unsure of how to react. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and grinned cheekily, laughing softly.  
This was going to be fun.


End file.
